An electronic circuit design technology and an electronic circuit manufacturing technology is illustrated.
Over the recent years, with advanced micronization of LSI, circuit characteristics are greatly influenced by a difference of a layout pattern of circuit elements, a difference of a positional relationship in the layout pattern or a slight process change in a manufacturing process. Further, a method of taking the influence thereof into prediction of transistor characteristics is proposed.
Execution of the circuit simulation using the predicted transistor characteristics, however, entails replacing the difference of the transistor characteristic with a parameter employed in the circuit simulation. None of a specific converting method thereof was not, however, proposed.
Therefore, a conventional scheme is to obtain, for example, a relationship between the layout pattern of the circuit elements and an empirically-acquired pattern formed on a substrate and a relationship between such a pattern on the substrate and actual values of the transistor characteristics. Then, there are obtained correction values of the layout pattern of the circuit elements so that a result of the simulation conforms to the actual values of the transistor characteristics. Subsequently, the parameters of the circuit simulation are acquired based on the corrected layout pattern when the result of the simulation conforms to the actual value.